


Missing clothes

by Plant_plant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just soft, short and sweet, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_plant/pseuds/Plant_plant
Summary: Matsukawa has noticed his clothes have been disappearing recently... Mostly when his loving and sweet long distance boyfriend stayed over.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 54





	Missing clothes

“Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie!”

It was safe to say long distance really sucked. Honestly it was one of the worst ideas Hanamaki and Matsukawa had ever had but it was worth it. 

It was worth it because every time they saw each other they fell in love just that little bit more and they knew one day… They wouldn’t have to say goodbye again. 

Hanamaki visited Matsukawa as often as he could honestly and every time he visited Matsukawa seemed to lose another piece of clothing. Hanamaki naturally denied everything even when he would turn up wearing Matsukawa’s clothes he would brush it off with a cute smile and a small kiss on the cheek. 

Matsukawa knew it was him but honestly he thought it was rather cute. I mean who wouldn’t absolutely adore seeing their significant other in their clothes… It was just another way for Matsukawa to fall in love with Hanamaki all over again. 

This little game of clothes stealing went on for awhile until one day it came to the end of Hanamaki’s visit and Matsukawa caught him red handed shoving his brand new hoodie into his suitcase. 

Matsukawa quite easily snatched it from its place at the top of the pile of messy clothes which were basically just thrown in. 

“Now where have I seen this before?” Matsukawa asked with a teasing grin and Hanamaki grinned right back.  
“I don’t know, probably on me because that’s mine,” Hanamaki told him.

Matsukawa rolled his eyes as his boyfriend and held the hoodie up high.  
“Really? I didn’t see it just a few minutes ago in my dirty laundry basket?” Matsukawa smirked as Hanamaki attempted to reach for the hoodie making him step back.

Hanamaki pouted annoyedly.  
“Look! Sharing is caring so… Give me that hoodie… It smells like you so it’s nice to have until we can see each other again,” Hanamaki admitted with a slight blush on his cheeks.   
Matsukawa’s smirk dropped into a soft smile and he handed the hoodie over to Hanamaki. 

Matsukawa pressed a soft kiss to Hanamaki’s forehead and then pulled him in for a hug.   
“Okay… But when we live together you better give it back,” Matsukawa mumbled to him.  
“Why would I? It’ll be our closet, we can share all our clothes.”

Hanamaki hugged Matsukawa back tightly and the two just enjoyed each other’s presence for the moment…  
“I’m not wearing you crop tops-“  
“BUT BABE WE CAN MATCH!”

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet for someone sweet ~ I hope you’re all staying safe!! ~ Plant


End file.
